Toy Story Toons: Thriller Night
by spongebobfan790
Summary: It's Halloween night in Sycamore Street, and the Andersons exit the movie theater, but Mr. Potato Head wants a real good Halloween night with ghosts, goblins, werewolves and zombie figures.


**Spooky Fan Story Beginning**

It was a dark and spooky Halloween night in the city of Sycamore Street, and things were silent, too silent.

Suddenly Mr. Potato Head was heard screaming in fear coming from inside a local movie theater, and the doors were flung open just as he continued screaming in horror.

"For the love of Slinky, make it stop, I can't get it outta my head!" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed in fear as he rushed over to cardboard box while Woody, Buzz, Mrs. Potato Head and the others came out, with Slinky making yodeling noises. Mr. Pricklepants struck 1 chord on his guitar while exclaiming, "Ole!"

"Wow, great show, definitely, great show." Mr. Pricklepants said as Mrs. Potato Head, noticing how her husband was screaming like crazy, looked concerned while asking, "Honey pie? are you alright? I never heard you scream that loud before."

"Yeah right, you screamed louder than I ever had." Woody pointed out to Mr. Potato Head with a nod.

"Well, I wanted to, you guys, it's Halloween night for crying out loud!" Mr. Potato Head snapped to them in annoyance and frustration. "That's not the kind of thing I wanna see tonight."

"Not surprised! So, Mr. 'King of Halloween Night', what do you wanna see tonight?" Lenny asked Mr. Potato Head as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's see...I don't know...maybe something with...mummies...or ghosts...or goblins, oh, what the heck? throw in some zombie figures for darn sake!"

"Well, I don't know, zombies don't know how to yodel like that..."

Slinky tried to yodel to prove his point, but an annoyed Mr. Potato Head clamps a bucket of caramel popcorn over his mouth to shut him up right before scowling, "You see what I mean?"

"Well, maybe we can have a musical routine." Rex said thoughtfully with a smirk, having an idea on how to have some singing and zombie figures at the exact same time.

"Oh yeah, good idea, Rex, a spooky musical, definitely, definitely a spooky musical."

"Oh yes, I know who is going to start in it as well." Slinky said with an eerie smiling face, making Mr. Potato head confused. What were his close friends up to now? Suddenly without warning, all of the lights on the block went off as if by a dark force.

"What is this?" Mr. Potato Head asks in annoyance. Suddenly spooky organ music began playing in a familiar fashion. The lights on the theater begin to flash as Rex played his guitar while Rex and the rest of the gang began moving to the beat. Rex himself began singing his heart out, much to Mr. Potato Head's concern.

Rex: _**It's after midnight'**__ '''''''''''_**And somethin' grumpy's heading up the block**

"Right, I'm calling a taxi cab." Mr. Potato Head said as the entire group goes on off with him trying to ignore the song himself, but to no prevail.

"Oh yeah, I got plenty of rhythm!" Rex laughed as he then sang along with the 3 witch sisters known as Elphaba, Nessarose and Mombi.

_**It's such a big fright!**_

Rex and the 3 witch sisters: _**That your heart is gonna stop**_

Rex: _**From all the shock**_

"I hate it when you do this." Mr. Potato Head groaned to Rex in annoyance as Buttercup began singing along with the other toy friends while passing them.

Other toy friends: _**You close your eyes**_

Wheezy: (in Will Ferrell's Robert Goulet impersonation voice) _**And hope that smell's just your imagination.**_

"Honey pie, make them stop!" Mr. Potato Head demanded to Mrs. Potato Head in annoyance but she shrugged her shoulders a bit. This singing is a bit hilarious. Chuckles then joined in with a bunch of toy chickens and ducks.

Chuckles: _**Nasty surprise!**_

Rex: _**You hold your breath and wait for it to pass**_

"Don't be an annoying joker!" Mr. Potato Head scowled at Rex in annoyance.

"Ah, good 1." Mr. Pricklepants chuckled a bit in amusement, but towards Rex's singing and spooky music in the background.

"Wow, you think that's good?" Rex chuckled 1 bit. "Check out how I do disco!"

"Rex, we spoke about this! I don't like any of those spontaneous musical outbursts!" Mr. Potato Head scowled angrily at the green dinosaur in annoyance.

During this time, the toy gang passed by a graveyard with Mr. Pricklepants, and the hedgehog is putting on some sort of vampire cape.

"Why are we stopping here, Mr. Pricklepants?" Rex asked him looking a bit confused.

"I wanna do this." Mr. Pricklepants said right before he narrated in some voice of darkness.

"Darkness falls across the entire universe." The scene went over to the Anderson's backyard as it went over to a little grave that had Bonnie's picture drawing of Adira on it. Suddenly, Adira appeared as a zombie figure. "The midnight hour is close at dusk."

The scene switched over to Gloria, now a zombie figure coming out from her grave. "Creatures crawl in search of flesh."

There was a zombie version of Carlos coming outta his grave, "To terrorize your neighborhood." And of course, a few more zombie figures emerged from their graves as well too.

Now all of the zombies came around in the city of Sycamore Street just as Mr. Pricklepants continued, "That rot inside the deceased body's shell; and though you'll fight to stay alive. Your body begins shivering, for no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller night!"

Right before Mr. Potato Head's group knew it, they find themselves surrounded by a bunch of zombie figures made up of those that they knew that passed away.

Trixie screamed in shock. "Yikes, what's going on around here?"

"Alright, this is Halloween night!" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed in excitement with a pleased smiling face as Zombie figures surrounded the good characters, ready to eat them alive. Good!

"Man oh man, Rex, you and your large mouth!" Lenny exclaimed in horror. "Why did we need to begin this anyway?"

"I knew I should've stayed at home tonight." Wheezy remarked a bit then noticed something else.

"Look over there..." The entire gang turned over to see a familiar zombie version of Emperor Zurg appearing taking his fife out.

"Oh, you again..." Mr. Potato Head said in annoyance, recognizing him from the alternative reality that was made temporarily by the villain's toy company, that Emperor Zurg did not respond just as he switched the option on his fife to _glove _mode and began playing. Mr. Potato Head didn't like that at all. "Uh, dear wife, time to go now..."

But just as Mr. Potato Head turned himself around, he screamed in fear just as Mrs. Potato Head had been turned into a zombie figure, growling silently and everything.

Mr. Potato Head turned over and screamed in terror just as he saw Slinky, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Lenny, Wheezy, Rex, Bo Peep, Jessie, Woody, Buzz and Dolly also turned into zombie figures as well.

"Guys? guys?." Mr. Potato Head asked nervously in fear as he looked around and saw some other close friends and people including the Peas in a Pod, Bonnie, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys were turned into zombie figures as well too.

In fact, it looked like almost every single close friend of his had turned into the non deceased

Emperor Zurg then played his fife just as all of the zombie figures began zombie dancing with Slinky up front.

To make matters worse, Mr. Potato Head, not a zombie figure but still affected, ends up zombie dancing 1ce more outta control to the fife's magical powers.

"Oh no, not again, not zombie dancing!" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed in horror as he disco danced with the zombie figure in one spooky dance #, which was very disturbing. "Alright, that's quite enough!" Mr. Potato Head tried to get the fife, only to keep just as he continued disco dancing.

Slinky soon did 1 single spin while singing 1ce more...

_**You're trapped in Thriller'''''**_It's tonight. Your brain may say it's wrong'''''_**But…**_

Zombie figures: _**But in your heart you know it's right**_

Slinky: _**To love the thriller'''''**_You can't fight'''''_**Your chance all through the night'''''**_Nothing but thriller fever

"Will you give me that, you big rip off?" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed angrily, trying to swipe the fife away from Emperor Zurg. He missed again and continued zombie dancing to the song playing in the background..

_**Thriller!'''''**_Through the night'''''_**Oh it will fear you on'''''**_More than any demon ever dared'''''_**To try**_

Gloria: _**Thriller!**_

Rex: _**And though you might'''''**_Try running for your life. Your stuck in Thriller!

Mr. Pricklepants: _**Killer!**_

Carlos: _**Killer!**_

Slinky: _**What delight!**_

Having had quite enough, Mr. Potato Head finally grabbed the fife and blasted it with a power blast, ending the zombie dancing curse 1ce and for all.

Mr. Potato Head groaned a bit just as he went over to the fence to recover.

"Finally, ugh, I'm gonna be in so much pain in the morning time."

But maybe what Mr. Potato Head did was a real bad thing just as he heard groaning sounds, making him turn around to see everybody else, although no longer zombie dancing, were still zombie figures. they all looked brain hungry.

"Uh oh, guys, come on, this is a joke, right? Mr. Pricklepants, guys?" Mr. Potato Head asked nervously as his close friends had to be joking with him, but to his horror, Mr. Potato Head saw that they weren't joking around. They were really zombie figures out to get him.

"Guys,, it's me!"

Mr. Potato Head was too tired from the disco dancing and his final blast made it very difficult to move around. The girl can only scream as Rex got him in his face and let out 1 zombie yodel before all we can see...is his mouth.

Mr. Potato Head screamed in his seat at the movie theater theater, looking alarmed.

He looked around and saw Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky and the others...not zombie figures...just a terrible nightmare.

Everybody else was cheering just as Mr. Potato Head sighed heavilly while mumbling, "Tell me when it's over!"

"Over?" Rexed ask in amusement while chuckling as if Mr. Potato Head just told 1 joke.

"Dear, you slept through the previews." Mrs. Potato Head explained to Mr. Potato Head, much to his horror.

"The show's not over yet?"

"Yep; for the next 5 hours you will see nothing but young kids, toys, puppets and nuns!"

"Oh my," Slinky laughed a bit.

Mr. Potato Head in horror turns to scream as it showed a young woman named Hilda dancing on a hillside yodeling.

The show had just begun...and it was gonna be for about 3 hours!

"NOOOOO!" Mr. Potato Head screamed in fear as she was about to go through something even worse than zombie figures: singing nuns and yodeling!

The screen went black just as Slinky, dressed up as a vampire dog, with fake fangs, appeared and laughed evilly, "Muwah! Hah-hah-hah!" The toy dog then gave 1 vampire hiss.

End of story short...


End file.
